


Mine

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, First Kiss, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Naughty, Slytherin, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: When Draco gives Harry Potter a heads up, he did not expect his luck to change.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Don’t drink that Potter.’ Weary green eyes look up and meet mine making my heart pound painfully in my chest. But I ignore it; approaching enemy territory unable to tear my eyes away from his, begging him silently not to drink it. His eyes cloud over and his nose scrunches up in pain. He puts the goblet down that he had raised to his lips and puts his hand to his head instead.  
  
‘What are you doing to him Malfoy?’ Ginevra Weasley demands.  
‘He’s not doing anything Gin, it’s just this blasted headache that I can’t seem to shift. Why shouldn’t I drink it Malfoy?’  
‘I saw the weasel put something in it.’  
‘No I did not.’  
‘Not you Ronald, the girl weasel. If you do not believe me, smell it, test it.’ I shrug as if it is none of my never mind. ‘I know you know how. Everyone knows that you have gone through some preliminary training to become aurors because they want to hire you straight out of school.’ I cannot stop myself from sneering. Only them, the charmed ones, even now I feel sick with envy. It always seems to come so dam easy for them.  
  
‘It’s not what you think Harry. I only did it because…’ The she weasel claps her hand over her mouth as if to stop the stream of words pouring from it. ‘What did you put in my drink Ginny?’ Pleading guilty looking eyes meet sad green betrayed eyes. I turn to leave.  
  
‘Malfoy, wait.’ He sounds. Confused?  
‘See you around Potter.’  
Ronald sniffs loudly at the goblet then gasps audibly. ‘Ginny, amortentia, you put amortentia in Harrys drink. How could you? What were you thinking?’ I stop in my tracks and close my eyes. Does that mean? ‘How long Gin?’ My heart thumps painfully in my chest.  
‘The year before the war.’ Her voice squeaks as if she is trying to keep the words in. However she has been raised by honest people, otherwise she could have been Slytherin for sure. I turn, that was the year that he used to follow me, intermittently.  
  
‘Draco, come on. Breakfast, you know…coffee, bacon. Remember the concept?’ Right, I came down with Pansy for breakfast and she is now waiting for me so that we can eat together. ‘Anyone helped you Gin?’ I have never heard him speak so coolly to her before. She shakes her head miserably. ‘How many times since we’ve come back?’  
‘Draco, come on.’ Pansy says impatiently pulling at my arm, however I cannot seem to move. ‘This is the first.’ Her voice sounds quiet, almost as if she is defeated.  
Good.  
  
‘Malfoy, Draco, you’re good at potions. Would that have something to do with my headache?’ I try to not show how he using my given name affects me. However I can still feel the tell tail blush rising on my cheekbones. ‘Withdrawal is normally a bit of a bitch if taken long term.’ I mutter. ‘Headaches can last for months, sometimes years depending on the amount ingested.’  
‘That fits, but what about the effects?’ He asks standing up and walking toward me as if distance is an important factor to his line of enquiry. ‘Takes time to leave the system, however, I would say that after a couple of months it should have stilled its course.’  
‘You haven’t noticed or know of anyone else putting potions in any of my other drinks have you?’  
‘Other than the pain killers and anxiety potions by your best Gryffindork friends?’ I do not bother trying to stop rising my eyebrows at him. Where is he going with this? ‘They’ve been what?’ He turns around to look at them shocked. It would seem that he did not know about that after all. Granger has the decency to blush. Ronald however… ‘Got a problem with that mate? Been sleeping better yeah?’  
‘You two are the best,’ he smiles, ‘but tell me next time.’  
‘We will Harry, I’m so sorry.’ Granger looks sincere.  
  
‘You can forgive them that, but you can’t forgive me this?’ The she weasel asks demanding, defence, sounding put out and petulant. ‘What they did, Ginny, was to help me, they were being selfless. What you did was selfish, to help yourself.’ He snaps at her and turns away dismissing her, and walks closer to me.  
Why am I unable to move? Why am I just standing here?  
I have done my good deed for the day and saved the unobservant pillock from a spiked drink. I should be on my merry way to my own breakfast which is waiting for me at the Slytherin table. ‘So this is all me then?’ He mutters, my heart is thumping painfully again in my chest. My breath is embarrassingly loud. ‘What are you talking about?’ My voice comes out quieter than intended and humiliatingly husky. After all this time, after everything we have gone through. I should not want him. ‘This.’ He crowds into my space, I see closed eyelids. His worm weather beaten lips are rough against mine yet feel perfect in every way possible.  
  
As my own eyelids finally close he pulls away. I am unable to hold in the whimper on my lips, blinking I see he has not walked away and he is blushing like a complete Hufflepuff with the silliest sappiest smile on his face. ‘What do you call that Potter?’  
‘A kiss.’ I do not know what possesses me.  
‘That is not a kiss, this is a kiss.’ I grab hold of him and pull him flush against my body. What the hell am I doing? And lay one on him. My heart is trying to jump out of my chest. His moan goes right through me. His fingers tangle in my hair and he is kissing me back.  
  
I Draco Lucius Malfoy am kissing Harry James Potter in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School during breakfast were everyone can see. This is better than taking out an advert in the Daily Profit. Kissing him, while he is kissing me back, so publicly it is as if telling everybody.  
  
‘HE’S MINE.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
